The New Vampire Slayer
by GothicXCandy
Summary: A few months after the Maaka family drank Victor Sinclair, the vampire slayers, blood, and Karin confesded her love to Kenta, everything seems like it would be fine. All Karin had to worry about was keeping Kenta happy, making sure Maki and Winner keep th
1. Vampire Slayers Are Embarrassing

"Another fun filled day at school..." Karin mumbled as she followed a crowd of classmates out the building. "Now to have another fun filled day at work." She stood at the gate, waiting for her good friend, Maki, and her boyfriend, Kenta. "Whats taking them so long?" She tapped her foot impatiently and looked at the small wrist watch her sister had gotten her for her birthday. "Whats taking them so long?" she asked herself looking back at the closed gates of the school.

A small grayish bat flew over Karin's head she barely had time to duck and glared as the small creature flew in a short loop. Even though her younger sister, Anju, had awoken as a full vampire not long ago she still watched over Karin during the day.

"Foolish, Anju" Karin shook her head as the bat flew by again. "You should be sleeping not watching over me." She flailed her arms above her head to shoo the bat away. "Don't worry, I'll be fine now that I have Kenta-Kun. He'll always protect me so you don't have to." The bat stopped and looked at her for a short second, then flew away.

* * *

Scott yawned a bit as he walked down the road. He'd pulled an all-night last night and had spent half his evening chasing down a bounty. The rest of his night was dedicated to searching for Vampires and/or signs of them even being in the city. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Sinclairs, it was just that he didn't trust a Sinclair. "What if they missed a Vampire. I mean its not like you could miss them."

He stopped walking when he saw a bat fly over head. "Ha, I knew if I looked around there would be proof." He ran after it, but had trouble keeping the bat in sight. "Ahh...damn sun," he muttered as the bat got ahead of him.

Five minutes after losing sight of the bat he stopped. "I thought I had it." He snapped his fingers angrily. "I'll just have to keep my eyes open tonight," he said aloud, ignoring the stares of people around him. He started forward again. Eyes locked with the ground straight ahead. He wore a look of confidence on his face. _"__Tonight...I catch a vampire" _he thoughts purely on catching a vampire and not on where he was headed.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since she had sent Anju's bat away and still no Maki or Kenta. She looked at the watch on her wrist and pushed away from the wall. _"I'm going to late if I wait any longer."_ She started walking to work wondering where Kenta and Maki were.

A cold breeze blew her hair back and she wrapped her arms around her self. _"Maybe I shouldn't have sent Anju's bat away."_ It was getting dark now which freaked her out a little. Which was surprising since most things didn't freak her out in the dark.

* * *

Scott continued his walk down the darkening street. He stepped to the left so that he avoided a large busted girl walking the other way and yawned again. "Geez...time really goes slow here. I wonder how Sinclair managed to kill any Vampires. I don't even believe that night time is ever gonna to come." He rambled to himself as he yawned again.

* * *

Karin stopped and slowly turned her head to look at the man who had just passed her. Her eyes wided as she tried to guess if she had head him correctly. "_Did he just say vampires? Sinclair?_" Her heart beat increased pounding loudly in her ears. At that moment she wished, yet again, that she hadn't sent Anju's bat away, and then wished that she had waited for her friends.

Feeling someone's gaze on his back, Scott stopped and turned toward the girl who was staring at him. "Can I help you miss?" He asked raising an eyebrow. For some reason her staring freaked him out, something that didn't happen often. _"Why the hell is she staring at me?"_

She jumped and slowly backed away from him "Oh...um...no...um sorry." Her face turned beat red as she turned and ran. Karin wasn't sure if she should go home and warn her family or go to work and wait for Kenta. "_Who was that man? Does he work for Victor? I have to talk to Winner, if I want to know what Victor is up to._"

* * *

In the end she went to work deciding to forget until she had a moment to talk to Winner. "I must have heard him wrong" she muttered to herself as she walked into the employee workroom to get changed. She walked out and greeted a customer with a warm smile. After showing the women her seat she turned and jumped.  
"Karin, have you seen Kenta? You two didn't walk to work together like you normally do." The manger said with a grim look on his round face.  
"Kenta-Kun should be here soon, Manger." Karin smiled at him, but then turned her attention to the family that had just walked in. "Hello welcome to Julian's, how many?"

The manger turned away, "If Kenta doesn't show up soon...Karin your going to have to..." he turned to see that she was already gone and seating the family. He sighed, bowed his head, and waited into his small office.

* * *

His stomach growled loudly as he pasted a small family restaurant "Julian, huh. Maybe I can get something to eat while I wait...plus I'm starving." As he walked in he noticed the girl from earlier. Just looking at her freaked him out. _"Just stay calm Scott, she's just a girl. Nothing to be scared of."_

As she walked back to the cash register after seating a couple she couldn't help but worry about Kenta. _"He must have gotten sick and gone home" _She turned to greet the next customer and froze in mid turn. The man she had seen on the street, the one who was talking about vampires and the Sinclair family, was standing in front of her._"Does he know I'm a vampire? Has he come to kill me?" _"Um..." Karin took a step back, not sure what to do.

"Table for one, please" he said politely, noting that the girl was acting strange. This among other things also freaked him out.

"Yes," she said picking up a menu and walking him quickly to a small booth. She handed him the menu, but couldn't help but feel the aura of unhappiness that clung to him. She took a small step back and swallowed the large lump forming in the back of her throat. "Can I get you anything to drink, Sir?" Her voice going up a pitch to high. She breathed deeply trying to calm herself.

He smiled up at her, but the smile was wrong. His smile held fear, he didn't understand why he should fear her, but he did. "Yes, could I get a soft drink?" He picked up his menu then and ignored her. She found it rude but walked away anyway.

* * *

Now that Victor no longer ruled over his life,Winner had nothing to do. Ever. So he spent most of his nights in Julian's. His main reason being Karin. Although she was dating his recent friend and long time love rival he couldn't help but hope she might one day change her mind. He often had fantasy's about her falling into his arms.

He was having one of those fantasy's when he walked into the restaurant. The grin on his face was lopsided and silly, but it was cute on his baby like face. As Winner is prone to do he burst into the small diner and loudly announced his presence. "Hello everyone!" he called to all the patrons. Some regular customers and employees waved back, but others stared at him and his unusual outfit.

Even though he was no longer a vampire hunter he still liked to wear the outfit every once in a while. Quickly he sat at his normal booth in Karin's section of the restaurant and waited patiently for her to come over. His dorky grin had turned into a small cute smile.

Karin was glad that Winner was there. She was dying to go over and talk to him but her break wasn't for another half hour. The man who had walked in, the one Karin feared was a vampire slayer, looked like he was ready to order and since he had been there first she had no choice but to go over and take his order.

Karin reluctantly walked over to the man. As she walked she tried to force a smile. "Are you ready to order, Sir?" she said all this in a rushed tone wanting to get away and talk to Winner.

"I'll just take the special today, can't really decide what to order." he said, one hand went up to ruffle his hair. His eyes glanced over the menu one last time to make sure there wasn't something that caught his eye. "And I'm still waiting for my drink," he said, handing her his menu as a dismissal.

"I'll bring it right away." She mumbled almost tripping in her rush to get away.

She move briskly to the kitchen. There she filled a quarter of a cup with ice then the rest of the way with brown soft drink. Just as quickly as she had gone to the kitchen she was back at his table. She set it down on the table without a word. Just being near him, made her blood feel like it was rising. He looked up at her from under his lashes and with a shy smile she turned and walked away.

She almost ran over to Winner's usual table. "Hey Winner, what can I get you today." Her breathing was labored but he didn't seem to notice anything off about her.

"Ah!" Winner exclaimed excitedly as Karin stood over to his table. "Good afternoon, Karin-san! I hope you're doing well today! When are you on your break? I'm thirsty, but not very hungry. I guess I'll have a drink, though...oh! But first!" He took a necklace from his pocket and showed it to Karin. It was a silver chain with a emerald pendant in the shape of a vampire fang. "Isn't it beautiful? I got it in the mail, but I just could bring myself to take it back! It's so pretty! Uh, Karin-san? Isn't it pretty?"

"Winner-kun...it's very pretty. I get my break in," she looked at her watch then back at him. "Twenty minutes." Karin lowed her voice a little and leaned in towards him. "Hey, um...Winner-kun...have you ever met that guy over there?" She nodded towards the man believed to be a vampire slayer.

Winner looked over to the man Karin was talking about. He blinked a couple times as he looked at him. "He looks cool, but I've never seen him before," he said, tilting his head to the side considering. "Want me to go over there and talk to him?"

She pulled back and looked towards the kitchen. "I don't think you need to do that. Thank you, I will bring your drink out in a minute." She smiled at Winner once more before turning to leave.

"_Maybe I have nothing to worry about. For all I know he wasn't even talking about vampires.._." A quick glance out the window reveled a bat hanging from the gutter. "_Anju..._" She rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen. She filled a glass with Winners favorite drink and headed out to give it to him.

She placed the cup down in front of Winner without saying a word, then went back to the kitchen to get the man's food. She slowly walked to his table feeling her blood increase with each step. "Here you are, Sir. One special. Will you be needing anything else?" She didn't have that sense of danger anymore. If Winner didn't know him then he couldn't be a vampire slayer. But she believed she had to be cautious.

"Ah, just one more thing," he said looking at his food longingly. "Would you happen to know where I could find the man by the name Victor Sinclair? I have some business with him in the city." He watched as the expression on her face went from forced friendly to shock little.

Winner picked up his glass and brought it to his lips. Listening closely to what Karin was saying to the man she had asked him about. With the name being said aloud Winner gasped and almost dropped his glass. "V-Victor Sinclair?" he asked looking straight at the man. _"What does he want with my grandfather?" _

Karin's eyes opened wider and she took a step back. "Um..." she covered her face with the tray she holding. Her pulse was loudly thumping in her ears again as her blood began to rise. "Who? I don't...k-know anyone by that name." She looked at Winner for a brief moment before turning back to the man. "I have to um...go!" She turned and ran to kitchen, taking deep breaths. "What does he want with Victor Sinclair...maybe he is a vampire slayer after all," She whispered to her self. She sighed as she slumped to the floor.

His eyes followed Karin to the kitchen then fell on the boy who had spoken. "Yes, do you know where I can find him?" he asked looking up at the boy. His eyes widened then rapidly blinked twice. He recognized the regular Sinclair uniform the boy wore.

* * *

Anju's bat that was hanging from the ceiling and glared silently at the stranger.  
"Victor Sinclair, hmm," muttered Anju as she sat in her bedroom waiting for the sun to go down further. "This man could possibly be a vampire slayer." She looked over at her favorite doll a sad expression on her face. Anju hadn't moved Boogie-Kun from the chair in the corner since she awoke as a full vampire. She closed her eyes and imagined what he would have said at this little mishap. **_"With her luck Karin will reveal her secret and her panties to him by days end!" He laughed, Anju put her hand over his mouth. _**

She smiled to herself, she missed Boogie, and liked to imagine what it would be like if he could still talk, and he wasn't just a useless doll.

Thinking of Karin again she pulled out her cell phone. "I had better call her," she was about to punch in Karin's number when she paused. She looked at the clock that hung from the wall. In another half hour it would be dark enough for her to go out. She could wait till then. She shut her phone and pulled the covers over herself.

* * *

Karin walked out of the kitchen looking for the manger. He was talking to a small family seated in a booth in the far corner. She waited for him to stop talking and turn, it was his turn to jump.

"Manger?" Karin spoke softly. He looked at her with a large smile on his face, with soon disappeared when he saw the look of despair she wore.

"Maaka, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm starting to get sick. So I was wondering if I could have the rest of the day off?" She tried to look sick, making her face look red.

He rose his eyebrows. "I'm not sure if we can find someone to replace you so late into your shift." She remembered how much trouble he had trying to find a replacement for Kenta. "Plus you look fine to me." He said smile returning. "Just go on an early break, take a little time off you feet."

"Okay..." She said nodding her head slowly. She turned her head towards the direction of Winner's table, only to find that he and the man were still talking.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Walked into the employee room where she put her bag and grabbed her homework. Then went back into the main part of building, trying to sit as far away from Winner and the man as possible. Not wanting to overhear what they were talking about. She opened her math book and worked on her homework.

Just as Karin's pencil hit the paper the doors of the restaurant opened and Kenta ran in. He quickly dashed past some startled customers and straight to the manager, he quickly apologized for being late before dashing into the men's locker room and changed into his work cloths. Unfortunately at the moment the restaurant was quite empty, so after manning the cash register for a few minutes he quickly plopped down into a chair next to Karin practically radiating unhappiness.

* * *

"I'm not sure where he is at the moment, but if you give me your name I can tell him you're looking for him." Winner said, he didn't have to yell anymore, since he moved into the booth the man was sitting in.

The man finished off the last of his meal and drink and stood up. "No, that's fine. Thanks for your help kid." He picked up the check that had been placed in front by the waitress replacing Karin and walked to the register. It was darker outside now, but not truly dark enough. He noticed the girl who had first served him sitting with a young man. She looked like she was going to be sick, but he didn't think anything of it. He payed his bill and left, he sighed and started walking in the same direction that he came from.


	2. Anju Is So Embarrassing

Senceing the unhappy aura of Kenta. Karin gripped the edge of the table. "Kenta-kun...are you okay." she slowly said, trying hard not to get a nosebleed and bleed all over the work room. "Why are you so late anyway/"_ "Why is he so unhappy? What happened that made him so late? " _

"I lost my school bag," he muttered, "I don't know what happened, I was sitting on one of the park benches doing my homework after school. I guess I passed out or something because when I woke up it was getting dark and my school bag and my homework were gone!" he said, as the aura of unhappiness that loomed over them seemed to increase. "I looked everywhere, then I realized I was late for work...and I still havn't found my school bag.

"Why didn't you meet me after school like you said you were going to? I waited for ages." she said feeling his unhappiness increase. She started putting her stuff away not looking at Kenta, afride that her blood would increase just like his unhappiness.

"Sorry, but I wanted to get my homework done before work...I've been falling behind lately, now I'm going to fail that test for sure. My mom already has enough to deal with without me failing school." she sighed and placed him head on his arm that rest on the table. "I need my bag..." he whispered to himself.

"Oh...I'll help you look later." Karin said is a rushed tone. "I've really got to go..." she stood up and ran to the back. She knew she could tell Kenta if she had a problem being around him, but he would demand that she bite him and no one else. She needed someone else to bite, anyone else. She could deal with Kenta if she could only find someone to bite.  
She changed back into her normal clothes and told the manger that she had to go home. She walked over to the table where Kenta sat and grabed her stuff.

"Sorry to leave right away...but I just got a call from Anju at home...she needs me to help her with something. I'll help you find your bag later. You left it at the park? Okay I'll look on the way home." She rushed to the door, face flushed. Can't hold it much longer. Before she left she noticed that the man wasn't sitting at the table, she wondered only for a second if he had left then ran out the door.

* * *

Karin made it to the park, panting and tired. She would look for Kenta's bag after she had bitten someone. She looked up at the sky and smiled. She was plesed that it was starting to get dark. "As soon as the sun is gone Anju will be able to help me." She put her hand over her nose and walked forward. She felt her body going numb, which normaly happened when she didn't bite someone right away. She was loseing control, he vision started to blur as the last of the suns raies disappered.

* * *

Anju opened her eyes, one of her bats had just told her that Karin was in need of her help. She quickly changed into her normal clothing and grabbing Boogie-kun, more out of habit then anything, she walked out the door. The sun had now set and Anju walked down the streets. One of her bats fluttered a bit in the park to get Karins attention letting her know that Anju was on the way.

* * *

A young women sat in the dark park and lay limp against the slide. Lazily sliding down the silver coded metal slide. It felt cold due the the cold weather. Her long oddly color hair spread itno mulitple directions. The top half of her head was black and the tips of her hair was yellow. She tappe dher combat boots against the metal, trying to dent it. She was filled with depression and boredum.

Karin saw someone sitting in the park. She had odd colored hair and looked out of place. But that didn't matter to Karin, all she wanted was somone to bite, and there sat the perfect person. She draged her body forward, slowly, so the person didn't notice her at first.

She hummed a sweet and slow tune. Before growing bored of laying down she walked across the park, not notcing the purpleish haired girl...staring at her. Moveing slowly across the park, she shurged she sholders. She sat along a swing on the swingset and yawned. She shivered at the thought of her mom.

She made her way slowly towards the girl on the swings. She could hear her pulse in her ears, getting faster as she got closer. Soon she was right beind her, she put her arms around the girls neck and locked then in front of her face. Placeing her head against her neck. She stood there feeling her unhappiness flow though her veins.

Her drowsey, bored expression quickly changed to a surprised and confused look, She slowly looked over her shoulder to see that same girl , pulling her into an odd embrace."W-who are you..? And what the hell are you doing?"

She asked the girls question by sinking her fangs into her neck. She felt the hot blood on her tonuge, she felt it pass into the girl. The blood that would make the women happier, make her love life. She let go, wiping a little blood off her face.  
"Thats better..." she said aloud. "I wonder were Anju is...she better come before she wakes up."

She looked down notceing the girl, she knew who she was imideatly. She was the new girl at her school, Rydia. "I wonder what she was doing at the park alone." She said aloud.

A few moments later, Rydia woke up, rubbing her neck. She got on her feet and streching. "What in the hell happened...I feel waayyy better!"  
She looked over at the purpleish hair girl in confusion. "Who are you..?" She was determained to get an answer from this girl.

She took a step back...she didn't know what to say. "I'm...Karin." she said taking another step back.  
_"Anju can just erase her memory when she gets here...so I have nothing to worry about..." _but she still took another step back.

She stomped closer to the girl...Only in confusion not anger.. "W-what did you do to me..?" she asked grabbing Karin's wrist so she couldn't get away.

"I...I...um" she didn't know what to tell her. Anju could erase her memory when she got her so it didn't matter.  
But what if Anju dosen't come? I'll have givin our family secret away again. Kenta, Maki, Winner, they all know, but I can trust them. "I bit you..." she said in a small voice Even if Anju dosen't come, Ren will come and wipe her memory clean for me...he tried to do that with Kenta, would he do it with this girl. Plus this is the type of girl Ren would totaly suck dry.

Rydia blinked... "B-bit me...?" She blinked in more confusion...she bit her lip. A real Vampire...She slowly reached out and grabbed the girl's cheeks and pulled them tightly. Revealing her sharp fangs.. "So you are...Feh. Don't you vampires' kill your pray after they bite them...or whatever..."  
She left her strain on Karin's cheeks go.

Karin rubbed her face, it stung a little, but nothing umbareble. "No...vampires don't kill there pray..." she really didn't feel like explaining something that would be gone from her memory soon.

"Hmmmm..." Rydia nodded. Sighing lightly... "Well now I'm going to head home..." She waved her hand in the air as she turned the other direction. "Well, nice to meet you Vampire Girl." Karin was happy that she was the only one around to hear that.

However as the girl turned Anju appeared behind her. Her hand rose and effectively wiped her memory. Then Anju walked past the women collaped and right up to Karin. Then she gave Karin a glare equivilent to Kentas. Somewhere in the back of her mind she tried to imagine when Boogie would be saying to Karin at the moment.  
**_"I can't believe you TOLD her that you were a vampire!" screamed Boogie at Karin.  
"Do you think that is making Anju's job any easier? You are defective freak, who can't even erase minds, have you forgotten that Anju has better things to do then clean up your mess?"_** She pulled the lifeless Boogie closer to her chest.

Though Anjus face remain emotionless, her eyes told Karin that she was rather angry. "I couldn't erase all of it, she will have fractured memories of what happened. Pray that she isn't a curious type," said Anju walking past Karin.

"Sorry Anju...I thought you could wipe her whole memory, so it didn't matter if I told her or not." She picked up her bag, and started walking towards the exit of the park. She didn't want to talk to Anju, and Anju hardly ever walked home with her anymore since she awoke as a vampire_."If Anju is this mean..."_she thought rubbing the spot on her head were her mother always hit her with her slipper.

* * *

Anju walked quietly through the park. Suddenly she one of her bats spotted prey for her. She quicked her pace and soon found her, it was girl about Karins age, and judging from the uniform she was from Karins school. She was rummaging through a school bag. Anju quickly embraced her and bite her. Then she quickly erased her memory. However as she was about to leave she noticed the name on the school bag. It belonged to Kenta. 

Feeling a little better now that she had feed she quickly picked up the bag, put all Kentas things back into it, and had one of her bats carry it.  
The bat soon spotted Karin and flew over her, however a gust of wind accidently knocked it sideways causing it to drop the bag on Karins head. It quickly flew into a nearby tree and watched Karin.

"Whats that..." Karin fell over after being hit on the head with Kenta's bag. She saw the name on the bag and smiled. "This is Kenta's bag." she said picking it up. A glance over her sholder revled the bat sitting in the tree. "So, Anju found this."

She started walking again, this time towards the restaurant. Trying not to get seen by the manger she walked into the back room, Kenta, looking as sad as ever, sat in a chair at a table with his head down. "Kenta?" she asked walking over to him.

Hmm?" he asked looking up at her, then he noticed the bag. "Hey you found it!" he said smiled as he took it gently from her. He began to rummage through it. "Oh good it's still here!" he said as he withdrew something from his bag. Karin gave him a confused look."Well...I was shopping with my mom and I saw this..." he said holding out a small black cat doll. "I wasn't sure if you would like it or not but...its your if you want it," he said looking embarrased.

Karin took it from him and smiled. "Thank you Kenta...its so cute, I love it." She hugged the doll tightly to her chest, and looked at the clock on the wall. "I should get home, they'll be wakeing up soon." She didn't know what else to say or do so she turned, and begain to walk towards the door. Hopeing she wouldn't run in to the manger.

"Wait Karin, my shift is pretty much over. If you want I could walk with you part of the way...since my house is on the way." He said standing up and walking past her to tell the manager. She smiled behind him, holding the cat doll even closer.

* * *

Scott let out a puff of smoke as he headed toward the park, his eyes keenly searching the crowd for Victor or his distinct Slayers outform, he was about ready to give him a piece of his mind, that was until he entered the park and noticed an odd feeling. "I wonder what you could be doing here." He asks mostly to himself, though it was a trick he used in case there was a vampire nearby, most Western Vampires were stupid enough to reveal themselves to him when they thought he had found them. 

When nothing happened he sighed, he droped his cigarete on the ground and then lit another one. "I guess the vampires here are smarted then I thought." He saw a bat fly by flying away from the city. "But not smart enough." she smirked as he ran after it.

* * *

Karin waited as Kenta told the manger he was leaveing. Thr unhappy aura that clung to Kenta had become less. She hoped after a goods night sleep that he would be normal again, or as normal as he was going to get. 

_I wonder if Anju went home...or did she go to feed?_ Whenever Anju saved her she couldn't help but wonder where she went off to.She looked at the door expecting Kenta to come in at any moment.

Kenta quickly took care of business, changed into his regular cloths and hurried up to Karin and they began to walk home. About half way to Kentas house Anju showed up suddenly appearing next to Karin. "Hello big sister...I hope you are feeling better," she said he her soft voice.

Karin jumped back. "A-Anju?" She seemed confused. "I thought you would have gone home already." She couldn't tell if Anju was still angry or not, she was good at hiding that type of thing. Kenta looked a little frighted, he always had that look around Anju, she scared him.

"I thought I would walk home with you today..." she said closeing the subject. As they walked she thought about Boogie-Kun. She thought about him alot. In her mind he was the only one to understand her. He spoke when she couldn't.  
**_"Anju will go home when ever she feels like!" said boogie-kun before Anju shushed him. They continued to walk, down the streets.  
"So...Kenta are you finally making a move? You going to make Karin here a woman finally?" he asked, Kenta looked at him puzzled then his eyes widened and his face turned red.  
"N-no way!" he said shaking his hands in a no fashion.  
"What? Are you a man or not! Why when I was still alive that was the way to make women out of misfits like...her," said Boogie-kun falling silent as Anju glared at him. _**

She smiled to herself, her thoughts could be so whicked at times...she felt sadness wash over her. Loseing Boogie-Kun, was as bad for her as if she lost Karin.

No one said anything, Kenta was afride to while Anju was there. There was an ackward silence all the way to Kenta's house. They stopped and Kenta smiled.  
"Night Karin," he said leaning forward and kissing her before turnning and walking into his house.Anju gripped Boogie-kun tighter trying to hold in her jealously. The doll reacted by folding in on its self. She losed her grip as Kenta walked into his house.

"We should go...they'll be waiting up soon..." Anju said in a hushed tone, she turned and quicky walked up the road towards the hill. Karin followed, but she couldn't help but feel that she and Anju were being watched.


	3. Dad is So Embarrassing

Karin found herself in a bright room, it was warm and the slight wind make it feel like she was at the beach. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. She opened her eyes and saw that there was sand every were, but no ocean.

"Karin?" she turned around to see Kenta walking towards her smiling. He picked her up and kissed her. "I'll miss you..." He whispered in her ear.

"Miss me?" she repeated, she was dropped then, when she went to stare at Kenta he was gone. She stood up and brushed the sand off her. "Kenta?"

"Onee-chan." In the shadows stood Anju, holding Boogie-kun, his body limp in her arms. "Onee-chan..." Anju stepped out into the sun, steam began to rise from her skin.

"ANJU!" Karin yelled running towards her, but it seemed the faster she ran, the further away she became.

"Good bye...Karin," Anju whispered as her body turned to ash in the sun.

"Anju...NO!" Karin yelled as she reached were Anju had been standing, all that was left was he black dress, her shoes, her white stockings, the black bow that she kept in her hair, and Boogie-Kun. Karin bent over, sobbing loudly, and picked Boogie up. She examined him, but when she heard him chuckle she dropped him.

He lifted his head, still chuckling. "Karin...you stupid girl...couldn't even keep Anju save while I was gone." He lifted up his knife, which was now sharp and pointy and ran at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Karin woke up, heart racing, blood pounding in her ears. She fell back on to her bed, and sighed. "It was only a dream, nothing to worry about...Anju is asleep in her bed..."  
But just to reassure herself she got up and went to check, she slowly walked down the hall to were Anju's room was. She stopped outside and put her ear to the door...nothing. She put her hand on the handle, opened the door, and was pulled in. "A-Anju! What are you still doing awake?"

"What are you doing outside my door?" she asked ignoring Karin's question. She looked annoyed, not wanting to be bothered.

"I have a nightmare...and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Saying it out loud made her realize just how stupid that sounded.

She sighed and opened the door. "I'm fine..." she said softly. "You should go and get ready for school now." She didn't look at Karin as she said this, she had her eyes faced towards her window.

Karin was worried but left anyway, afraid that she would be late. Walking to school with Kenta was he favorite part of the day. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, went to her bedroom changed into her school uniform, then went down stairs and into the kitchen to make her breakfast. She didn't need to bring a lunch for her and Kenta that day. It was their two month anniversary, and he was going to take her out to eat after school, since they both had the day off from work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She walked down the hill, and saw that Kenta was already waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her and pushed away from the wall that he was leaning on.  
"Morning," she said to him happily, she had a hard time feeling depressed and worried when she was around him, when he wasn't unhappy that is.

"Morning," he said back, mirroring her mood. "How did you sleep?" he asked as they started walking.

"Okay," she didn't want to talk about what her dream was about. If she was being honest the dream scared her a little. "How did you sleep?" She asked taking his focus off her.

"My mom came home late last night..." he said glumly, it wasn't really unhappiness, but it was enough to make Karin's heart speed up a little. "She wouldn't tell me where she was or anything. Karin, I'm worried about my mom."

"I could bite her." Karin offered, when ever they talked about his mom she always offered to bite her.

Kenta sighed and looked at her. "I've told you Karin, if you ever need to bite someone you can bite me. I know you ran off last night to go and bite someone...and I wish you wouldn't do that." He was looking ahead now, they were almost there. They didn't say another word until they were right at the doors to the school. "I love you Karin, so I don't want you to suffer. Promise me, from now on you'll tell me when you need to bite someone."

"I promise," she sighed, knowing it was a promise she couldn't keep. They walked into the school and up the first flight of stairs, and into their class room.'

"Good morning, Karin, Kenta." Maki greeted as they walked into the room. She noticed the unhappy looks on there faces, and turned to take her seat.

For the rest of the day Karin and Kenta didn't talk all that much, by the time the end of the day came, neither of them felt like going to lunch together. So they went to Julian's instead to work on homework. Maki and Winner came along, Winner to keep an eye on Kenta, and Maki to keep an eye on Winner.

"I don't understand the math," Karin finally said sighing, everyone else had finished theres and were working on the English. "Kenta, do you think you could explain this to me?" She asked turning the book around to let him see. As he reached for it Winner pulled it away.

"I will help you Karin-san, I'm already done with my English." He smiled hugely at her, Maki tried hard not to glare, but it was hard for her not to. Ever since she had given Winner that kiss last winter, she felt like they had a connection. But he just acted as if it had never happened, sometimes she just wanted to hit him, in the back of the head, hopping that it will clear his vision. Karin was with Kenta and always would be, he had to move on.

Karin couldn't help but risk a glance in Maki's direction, she saw her glare and quickly looked away. She felt bad that Maki was jealous of her, and the fact that Maki couldn't come over to her house again due to this jealousy. Every time she thought to ask her she then remembered that Anju would get her again.

Not really paying attention to Winner, she quickly forgot about the math, and moved on to English. Soon they were all done, it was pitch black outside, a new moon. Maki and Winner said goodnight and went on there ways. Winner looking back every few steps to make sure Karin was still okay.

"I need to grab a few things that I forgot from yesterday, will you wait for me?" she asked, not looking at him. She was afraid that he might still be angry at her.

He laughed and she looked up, he was smiling at her. "Yes, I'll wait for you, goodness, what type of a boyfriend do you think I am?" he asked still grinning.

"Okay," she said smiling back. "I'll be back in a minute." As she walked back in, his shoulders slumped and he put his head against a wall.

"She's still upset with me...I can see it in her eyes." He put his arm on the wall and then put his head on his arm, closed his eyes and tried not to think.

"Kenta? Kenta Usui?" Asked a male voice from behind him. Kenta put his head up in response, he didn't know the voice, but he felt like he should. "Oh my goodness it is you, well turn around boy let me look at you."

Kenta turned around slowly, still confused, the man in from of him didn't look like anyone he know, but the man seemed to know him. "Wh-"

"Don't you recognize me? Well I guess you wouldn't since you were only a little child last I saw you...then your mother stepped in and told me never to see her or you again." He grimaced at the memory. "Anyway I didn't expect you to be living in Tokyo, hows your mother?"

Kenta suddenly knew, this man was his father, his thought went to what his mom had said about him last winter. "D-dad?" The man opened his mouth the respond, but then Karin walked out then still smiling, it was a fake smile, but a smile never the less. Kenta didn't take his eyes off the man in front of him, the way he stared scared Karin and she slowly turned her head in the mans direction. It was the vampire hunter that had been come to the restraint yesterday.

The mans face changed, his happy mood fell, but he still tried to be polite. "Kenta, why don't you introduce me to your friend." He nodded in her direction, there was just something about her, something that made him want to know everything about her.

"Oh...right." He said seeming to remember were he was, Karin couldn't help but feel unhappiness spreading from him. "This is Karin Maaka, Karin this is my Father..." Kenta said looking at her face, as it changed from shock to horror.

"F-f-father!!!" She said in disbelief, even more unhappiness from Kenta, he was hopping for a better reaction. She grabbed her nose, she could hold it back..."NO!" she screamed as her blood filled the ally outside of Juliens.


	4. Bleeding is so Embarrassing

Scott, Kenta's father jumped back, more out of suprise then shock. Blood stained his clothes, his face had little drop lets of blood on it. His face held a confused expression, looking from Kenta, to Karin who was now lying unconscious on the floor.

"Karin!" Kenta said in shock kneeling down to make sure she hadn't hurt her head when she fell. He, like his father, was covered in blood. But Kenta didn't mind, he was so used to it that he hardly noticed. He took a handkerchief from him backpack and wiped her face off with it. It was allready a dark red from being times before.

Kenta found a dry part and wiped to blood off his face, some of it hard dried and cracked when he tried to wipe in off, making flacks of blood flitter down to the floor. After wiping his face he put the handkerchief back in his bag. Seeming to remember his father he slowly looked up. He didn't know what to say, so he just sat there.

"We should clean this ally a little...then take her home." His father never took his eyes off Karin. Kenta nodded and placed his backpack under Karin's head as a pillow.

They silently, and as quickly as they could cleaned up the back ally, blood still lay in some places, but it couldn't be helped. It was already late, so Scott decided it was enough. Kenta walked over to Karin and picked her up, slinging her over his back. She groaned a little, then was quite. Kenta sighed deeply then started walking. He knew he couldn't let his father follow his the whole way, he needed a way to ditch him.

"Tell me about this girl, Kenta." Kenta looked at his father, not sure how to reaspond to this request. Scott wasn't looking at him, he was looking forward. Hands clenched at his sideds, for a reason Kenta could not see. When Kenta didn't respond, Scott rolled his eyes and asked another question. "Seen anything strange around here latly?"

"Like what?" Kenta didn't understand why his father wanted to know, all around them was quite. It made Kenta uncomfutable.

"Nevermind." He smiled to himself, Kenta didn't understand this man at all. But he knew it was his father, he had almost the same large scary eyes, and the odd blondish hair. Kenta knew he wasn't Japanese, and he knew he hadn't been speading the last years in Japan. His Japanese wasn't perfect. but it was easy enough to understand.

"So...you must have come for something? To see Mom?" Kenta asked suddenly curois as to why he had chosen now to visit. They were almost to his house now, if he was there to see his mom then he could drop him off. Go up to the house drop Karin off with Anju, then go home.

"No, I came to see you Kenta. We have allot to talk about." He was quite for a moment then added. "Your mother always thought it was insane, but I know you'll believe me."

"Believ..."

"Hey," Kenta felt relaf and fear all at the same time. Both Kenta and Scott turned at the same time to see and silver headed man with a girl on his arm, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "What did you do to Karin?" He said with a chuckle in his voice, trying hard not to laugh.

"Ren," the girl said with annoice in her voice. "I thought we were going to do something fun." Ren, Karins older brother, smiled down at her, charming her.

"We will, Sadayo. I just have to take care of a little something first."

Scott looked closer at Ren, not sure what was so different about him. Ren also looked at him, not feeling trusting enough to leave Karin alone with him. He lightly kissed Sadayo, then smiled. Kenta looked away, up the hill, so close...

"I'll call you," He turned away from her then and walked towards where Kenta and Scott stood. "She had another nose bleed?" He shook his head. "Usless younger sister." Normaly Ren would have taken what he wanted by force. But with someone who didn't know their little secret so close, and he wasn't in the mood to erase somebodies memory, he had to ask. "Give me Karin!" I was more of a damand then a a suggestion.

Kenta nodded and slid Karin off his back. Before she fell at hit the floor Ren caught her. Ren picked Karin up as easily as if she weighed nothing and started walking up the hill. Kenta remembered something and called after him.

"Hey," Ren stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Tell Karin...when she wakes up, that I'm sorry." Ren started back up the hill without responding.


	5. Bad News is so Embarrassing

Ren tossed Karin on the couch, not caring when she bounced off and hit the floor, hard. Carrera and Henry watched as their daughter rubbed the top of her head and looked around like a lost child.

"Hey Karin," Ren called from the door, getting ready to leave again for the night. "You really should stop being a coward and bit that Kenta boy when ever you need to." Karin opened her mouth to protest but Ren was gone, out of sight. "Oh yeah, and he said he was sorry, what ever that means." Karin flinched when she heard the front door slam, she had made her older brother mad at her once again.

Karin stood and brushed herself off, she looked at her parents. Carrera had gone back to reading the book she had been reading for a while now. Henry was looking at her with a worried look on his face, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm going to bed...goodnight," Karin said picking up her bag from by the door and quickly left the room. The sound of the door closing echoed in the empty hall, it was a little eerie. Karin walked a little away from the door slowly making her way to the stairs.

"Onee-chan..." Karin jumped when she heard her little sisters dark and calm voice behind her. She turned as saw that she was wearing her normal lolita dress and had a little blood on her cheek. She was still caring around the dead Bge in her arms.

**"KARIN! You fail as a vampire, anyone could have heard Anju coming. Those ears of yours must be as useless as you are!"** Anju pulled Bge closer, so close it would have crushed him if he was alive. She missed the sound of him gagging when she crushed him when he spoke out of turn.

"That vampire hunter...he saw your nose bleed," It wasn't a question, Anju was just confirming the facts. Karin just nodded her head, afraid to open her mouth to speak. It was always hard to tell if Anju was mad, she always had her emotionless expression. It scared Karin more then anger. "He doesn't know your a vampire..." Anju said thoughtfully, looking past Karin to the window where on of her familiars was watching them. Her cold eyes came back to Karin. "Do mom and dad know there's a vampire hunter in town?" Karin shock her head, looking into Anju's eyes, she saw something in them, but then the emotionless dull look was back.

Karin felt something hard hit her face and then noticed she was on the floor. She looked up at Anju, Karin thought she was going to cry. Her face pulsed with pain, the heat from the slap was becoming unbearable. Anju's mouth was set in an angry line. "Remember last time there was a vampire hunter in town...we were almost all killed. We must always keep caution." Anju turned and walked down the hall until she got to the doors that help their parents, with one last look at Karin on the floor Anju turned and walked into the room. The echo made the halls feel cold and dark.

Karin felt tears threaten and got up and ran to her room, tripping a few times before she got there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Why did Anju attack me like that? Karin wondered a few tears ran down her face as she got ready for bed. She didn't have time to worry about that though, for there was something much worse then Anju's violent outburst.  
_Kenta's father is here...Kenta's father is alive...Kenta's father is a vampire hunter!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kenta sat and watched his parents faces. As soon as his mother had seen his father she broke down. While Kenta had tried to comfort her, his father just stood by, watching.

They were sitting, looking at the table with tea in front of them, no one was drinking it. The silence dragged making the room fall into a strange sort of depression. It seemed like the air had drained out of the room when Fumio spoke, breaking the long silence. She looked at Scott and sighed deeply.

"Why are you here?" Kenta was sure that if Karin had been there her nose would have exploded with all the unhappiness in the room. Fumio held no emotion on her face, her voice didn't break when she spoke like Kenta thought it would. Though underneath it all Kenta could see the pain in her eyes, she wanted to cry but showed no weakness.

"I didn't think you and Kenta would move to a place like Tokyo, it was a surprise to find you here." He spoke not looking at her but at the tea in front of him, it hand gone cold by now, he put his hand around the cup to feel its warmth, but felt nothing. "I'm here on business," he finally looked up but didn't met her eyes. 'Don't think I came looking for..."

"Kenta!" Fumio said interrupting Scott, she looked at her son and he could see the hurt in her eyes. "I think you should wait outside," she nodded to the door and Kenta got up and followed orders. Once the door was closed behind him her pressed his ear to the door. He felt like a little kid listening in on his parents privet conversation. Kenta wouldn't normally earsdrop, but he needed to know more about his father.

He heard his mother lock the door behind him, then heard her as she quickly made her way back to his father. "Scott, you came here looking for vampires?" Kenta had to stop himself from gasping. His father believed in vampires, he listened more closely pressing harder against the door.

"Yes," Scott said also trying to keep his voice down. "I heard from a alley that the Marka family lives around here, I came here to see if it was true." Kenta heard a cup hit the table gently as it was being put down, he heard his father gag on the cold cheap tea before he continued. "I really didn't expect to find you here, Fumio, here of all places. You really could do better then this place you know."

Kenta heard a crash and then his mother yell. "Don't change the subject!" He had never heard her so angry before, he wondered if this was why they had broken up. He knew that his mother knew about vampires all along and felt a little hurt that she never told him. But he didn't want to believe was else he thought he knew.

"Vampires..." Fumio said in a calmer quieter voice. Kenta found he was gripping the door handle tightly, he wondered why it didn't break. "Have you come to take..." she stopped short a sob escaped her thoat, Kenta knew she was crying and there was nothing he could do about it. "Have you come to take Kenta away? To train him to hunt vampires?"

"Yes, thats why I'm glad I ran into him," the sobs became louder, but Scott continued talking anyway. "Its time her began he training."

Kenta couldn't listen anymore, so he started to run towards the hill. He wanted to warn Karin, in that single night everything had changed, nothing had gone right since he met his father. When he got to the bat barrier it slowly opened he almost ran right into it. He could see the house, but the bats were not making it easy for him to move or hear.

When he made it up to the house he trow the doors open, expecting them all to be there, waiting for him. The front was empty, he couldn't breath very easly but her moved forward and shut the door anyway. He looked around and stopped when his eyes rested upon the stairs. He had never been up there before, it scared him a little, he didn't really want to know what was up there. He sighed and walked to the base of the stairs. It was to dark to see anything from down there so he slowly took the steps, one at a time.

When he got up the stairs he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down the hall and almost felt disappointed. It looked like the rest of the house, dark and cold. He opened the first door he came upon and slowly pushed it open. He opened his mouth in shock, it was a large room that was filled with dolls.

"Karin?" He called, the dolls eyes started to glow a dark blood red. One giggled as they slowly turned there heads towards him. When they were all looking at him her slammed the door shut his eyes were wide with fear, he wasn't sure what he had just seen and he wasn't sure if he was better off not knowing. He moved on to the room next to it. He sucked in a deep breath of air and was getting ready to open the door when it opened itself and Karin stood on the other side.

"K-Kenta? What are you doing here?" Kenta couldn't speak, all his thoughts were becoming one, everything was racing, to fast for him to keep up.

He leaned down and kissed her, hoping it would help clear his mind. It didn't only slightly though. She smiled at him when he pulled back, but it faded quickly when she saw his expression.

"Whats wrong?" She was afraid to know, maybe he knew he father was a vampire hunter, maybe he was worried about her, she didn't want him to be unhappy anymore. Kenta looked into her eyes filled with worry.

"My father...he's a vampire hunter..." He looked down the hall, than back at her. He could have sworn he had seen something moving in the shadows. "He's here looking for your family..." Karin nodded she had figured that much. She touched his face lightly and smiled hoping to clam him down.

"Its okay, you don't need to worry anymore. We survived the last vampire hunter that came though here." He shook his head and grabbed her hand holding it to his chest, she found herself blushing.

"Thats not that..." He said softly closeing his eyes, he wasn't sure he could saw what he knew, what he didn't want to tell her. "He's taking me away, to train to be a vampire hunter." Karin stood there, mouth open, eyes wide. Kenta couldn't tell what was worse, the pain on her face, or the pain he felt for telling her.


	6. Staying Home is so Embarrassing

The next day, Winner waited patiently at the front of the school, waiting for his friends to show up. Winner was almost always early to school, choosing not to have to face the hassle of everyday traffic. He also loved seeings his beloved Karin's face shine in the morning sun. Sure it was Kenta Usui that made her face light up like it did, but Winner had a fun time pretending she was smiling at him.

Maki was the first to show up, though she didn't look like she had gone to bed that night. She had dark spots under her eyes, and her expression seemed to show more zombie features then human. She walked towards Winner unsteadily, swaying from side to side. When she got to Winner the smile on his face faded slightly, even though he would never admit it, he also liked to see Maki smiling in the morning as well as Karin.

"Good morning, Maki," he knew something was wrong when she didn't look up and smile when he called her by her name, other then "Karin-san's friend" as he did sometimes just to annoy her. She just nodded her head, and sat down on floor next to Winner. "Is something wrong?" He asked looking now at the other students arriving. He knew enough about girls, to know that when they don't answer a question, you don't pry. But he couldn't hold it in, it was killing him. "Whats the bad news?"

Maki looked up now, and almost glared at him, before going back to stare at the students arriving, a single student in particular. He was taller then most students, and his blond hair was a huge stand out. Kenta Usui was slowly making his way to the front of the school. Upon noticing who Maki was looking at, Winner started flailing his arms and screaming wildly, "Kenta-kun!! Kenta..." He stopped, and looked around. It was only now that he noticed the look of pain and sadness on Kenta's face. But that wasn't what worried him, Karin was not at his side like she was every morning.

Maki's eyes became wide, as she to saw that Karin was not with Kenta. She stood slowly and brushed herself off. Maki and Karin had known each other since they were little, during that time the had almost developed some link. Maki could tell when Karin was depressed or upset, and vise versa. She seemed more alive, an almost angry glint to her eye. Winner was sure he would have to try and stop her from killing Kenta. Maki seemed to get even angrier with every step he took towards them.

As soon as he had reached them, Maki's hands were in tight fists and her teeth clenched together. Kenta could feel the feelings of hate following towards him, but he ignored it. "Good morning, Winner," he nodded. "Maki," She stepped forward, Winner grabbed her arm but she pushed him away.

"What have you done to Karin?" she demanded getting right in his face, she could smell his breath, cheap toothpaste that didn't quite leave a minty smell. "If you hurt her, I'll..." Kenta cut her off by putting his hands up. She waited tapping her foot, seeming like she might go off again at any minute.

"We..." he sucked in a large amount of air and started again. "We can't talk about this now...meet me on the roof at lunch." He looked to Winner who nodded his head and turned to walk back into the school. Maki was still a little reluctant, no doubt that she would be staring daggers at him though all there classes before lunch. She turned and followed Winner into the school, Kenta took her answer as a yes and walked into the school behind them.

--

Winner and Kenta sat on the roof, looking in opposite directions, not talking, hardly eating. That morning Kenta had left to go pick Karin up, she left him with a lunch, but said she wouldn't be going to school for a while. He feared Maki would take that the wrong way a blame him. Though he knew it was all his fault.

"I'm here..." Maki said in a harsh voice that made both the boys jump. She looked like she had been crying, feeling what Karin felt though their strange link, that seemed to get stronger when Maki learned Karin was a vampire. She stood far away from the others, glaring at Kenta, and never looking at Winner. She seemed to be waiting, but all Kenta could do was stare at her. In her eyes he could Karin's pain and fear from the night before. "I'm waiting..." she reminded him, pulling him away from her eyes.

He nodded and gestured for Maki to have a seat, she declined. He sighed and started into his story. "There's a problem...my dad come into town...looking for me and my mom." Winner and Maki, despite her angry face before, had a puzzled look on their faces. "He found us...and told my mom some stuff. I over heard and..." he started telling them everything that had happened. Even last night when he went to tell Karin what was going on. Soon Winner's puzzled look turned to a look of pain, Maki's face showed no emotion at all.

He did leave out his experience from that morning however, not wanting to hurt them further. He had gone to pick Karin like he did every day, but she wasn't waiting for him. He walked up to the house that he would never not be scared of. He didn't even knock on the door, it was pointless, no one would answer. The door opened with a slight creak, he opened it half way them closed it gently.

"Karin?" He called out, his voice echoing in the dark. Looking around the first floor, and not finding her he walked back to the front door. Walking up the stairs like he didn't the night before, this time he didn't hold his breath. He walked to stairs with more confidence then before. Ignoring the first door he came to, shuddering as he walked past, he knocked on the second.

"Just a minute..." her voice cracked on the last work, it sounded like she was crying. Last night he had stayed until she had fallen asleep, he wondered what she thought when she woke up and he wasn't there. The door opened slowly then flew open as Karin realized that it was Kenta. She tossed herself at him, burying her head into his chest, letting the tears flow, making the front of his shirt wet. He stroked her hair until she had calmed down enough to talk.

"I...made you lunch," she manged to sob, holding my hand as we walked back down the stairs to the kitchen. "I hope you...enjoy," she manged to say this with a forced smile on her face as she handed it to him. He took it, forcing a smile as well, it would be better to just play along. She slumped down in a chair, and he sat next to her. He looked her over she was still in her pajamas, her hair still a mess, like she had just woken up.

"Your not going to school?" He asked putting the lunch box in his bag, looking at her face with concern.

"I won't be going to school for a while...my parents are worried...they know about you father." She sobbed again and looked away from him, her gaze shifted over to the old grandfather clock. "They think you might tell him, or let it slip that I'm a vampire."

"I would ne..."

She put her fingers to his lips and looked at his face now, eyes full of pain, mouth set in a determined line. "I know you would never do anything like that," she shook her head, like she was already sick of arguing his innocence. "I'll still be going to work...only a few times a week...we won't see each other all that much."

He nodded, if it meant that her family secret would be safe then he would endure not being able to see her. Kenta stood then turned towards Karin, with a look of hope on his face. It was forced but it seemed to make her feel better. "I will find a way out of going with my father." I winked and she almost giggled. "I promise,"

They walked back up to her room together and kissed lightly before he headed back down the stairs. He was in a lighter mood, seeing Karin. Knowing that she didn't hate him, it make him feel buoyant. But he stopped when he heard very light footsteps behind him. He knew right away it was Anju, his good mood vanished.

"You know thats a promise you can't keep, Usui Kenta..." She said in her cold, velvety voice. It echoed though the halls, though he was sure he was the only one who could hear.

Kenta turned, and locked eyes with Anju, it was weird seeing her without the lifeless Boogie-kun in her arms. "I will try, I'll..."

"How much longer will you hurt her?" Anju cut him off with a question, when he couldn't answer, when he wouldn't answer a dark smile played at the edge of her lips. "Wouldn't it be better for everyone if you just..." she was right in his face now, her gold eyes seeing right though his. In her eyes he saw nothing but the will to protect her sister, it made him wonder what she saw in his. "Disappered," In her mind this all made sense, she had worked so hard to get Karin and Kenta together. But now that it was causing a problem she had to get Kenta away, before he hurt Karin even more.

Kenta turned and ran from the house, he wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Anju laughing behind him.

Coming back into the now, he saw a determined gleam in Maki's eyes. He wondered what she was thinking. He was about to ask, when Winner spoke.

"I want to see Karin-san...maybe we can make her feel better about all this," Kenta raised an eyebrow at his expression and wondered what perverted thoughts he was entertaining. When Kenta turned back to Maki she was nodding her head.

"I also want to see Karin." She closed her eyes and when she opened them the spark was back. "I feel that she needs me. If we are all together we can think of a way out of this." Before Kenta could answer Maki and Winner were talking excitedly about seeing Karin.

Kenta wasn't sure how he was going to get both Maki and Winner into the vampire house, but he was willing to find out.

"Okay..." Kenta sighed. "We'll try and get into the house."


End file.
